Many applications exist where electrical connectors are positioned against a device, such as an engine or a bulkhead wall. The connector is positioned within an aperture of the device and held to the device by way of a spring clip. The spring clip generally has a U-shaped configuration having legs that flank the connector and is curved such that it is spring loaded between the connector and the device to hold the connector in place. Due to the location of the connector relative to other components on the device, it is sometimes necessary to insure that the connector when clipped to the device has a specific orientation. The connectors and their associated spring clips heretofore have no mechanism for assuring that the connector is in a specific orientation and it may be very costly to determine that the connector is not in the proper orientation when that fact is finally determined. It may also be desirable due to the environment in which the clipped connector is mounted, to have an enhanced retention between the connector and the device.